


Ритуал

by Polyn



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Coprophagy, Gen, M/M, Rimming, Squick
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: вкусы Его Святейшейства
Kudos: 1





	Ритуал

**Author's Note:**

> Категория: преслэш  
> Жанр: трэш, сквик, драма  
> Предупреждения: копрофагия, римминг, ООС, беспомощный персонаж, мистические практики  
> Краткое содержание: ритуал Вознесения Кредо

Ритуал Вознесения вынимает из Кредо всю душу. Он кричит, он плачет, он мечется на священном ложе, которое в качестве особой милости уступил ему Санктус. Кости дробятся, позвоночник выгибается под неестественным углом, рога продавливают кожу головы, глаза лезут на лоб от боли – и от того, что меняется лицо. Кредо не чувствует пальцев, но замечает, что меч изменился вместе с ним, а на левой руке сам собой появился прекрасный, прочный щит. Крыло, проросшее из спины, подбрасывает его на кровати, и он понимает, что может взлететь. Пик пройден, кризис пережит. Он – ангел!.. На краткий миг осознание этого наполняет душу Кредо поистине божественным восторгом, но потом волшебство заканчивается. Сверхъестественная сила оставляет его, он падает затылком на жёсткое изголовье и почти теряет сознание от накатившей слабости. Пальцы безвольно разжимаются, выпуская рукоять меча.  
– Он не умрёт, – с отвращением сообщает Агнус. Его собственная небесная форма весьма далека от ангельской – Кредо знает это, хоть и не присутствовал на ритуале – и он завидует.  
– Уходи, – дрожащим голосом приказывает Санктус. – Я сам позабочусь о Кредо и позову, если будет нужно.  
– Но Ваше Святейшество!..  
– Уходи, – повторяет Санктус.  
Кредо слышит удаляющиеся шаги. Он всё ещё дрожит от боли и слабости, живот крутит, словно он отравлен, но тому, кто пережил Вознесение, уже не страшны обычные человеческие болезни. Он умрёт, когда будет повреждено его сердце или разрушена небесная форма, но не от какой-нибудь ерунды. Это великий дар, ведь теперь он сможет служить делу ордена дольше и эффективнее.  
Санктус гладит его по голове:  
– Кредо, как ты?..  
– Спасибо, – с трудом выдавливает из себя Кредо. Даже дыхание причиняет боль, воздух как будто режет лёгкие. И это ощущение в желудке!.. – Мне нужно… – Он пытается нащупать край кровати, но натыкается на руку Санктуса и замирает. – Нужно выйти. – Он краснеет от смущения. Столько пережив, он вот-вот опозорится перед Его Святейшеством, не совладав с позывами собственных внутренностей. Невыносимо!  
– Лежи. – Санктус ласково гладит Кредо по руке. – Ты вознёсся!.. – Он тихо, нежно смеётся. – Теперь твоё тело священно. И всё, что из него выйдет, тоже.  
Кредо вздрагивает. Пусть его тело изменилось, пусть оно священно, но разум остался прежним. Он не хочет позориться.  
– Позволь мне помочь тебе. – Санктус прикасается к ткани, которой прикрыты бёдра Кредо. Это Агнус настоял на том, чтобы оставить его без одежды – якобы она могла помешать Вознесению.  
– Ваше Святейшество!.. – Кредо не может ни спорить с главой Ордена, ни согласиться с ним. И он слишком слаб, чтобы просто встать и уйти. Он не знает, сможет ли вообще когда-нибудь пошевелиться.  
– Просто подвинься немного. – С неожиданной силой Санктус поднимает Кредо, переносит к самому краю кровати и кладёт на бок. – И доверься мне. Я всегда на твоей стороне.  
"Нет!.." – Кредо жмурится от стыда и возмущения. Но он в самом деле не способен двигаться самостоятельно.  
– Расслабься. – Санктус поглаживает его по бедру. Живот болит просто невыносимо.  
К обнажённым ягодицам прикасается нос, потом губы. Кредо вздрагивает и напрягается ещё больше. Он готов стонать от боли. Когда Санктус языком давит на его анус, Кредо не выдерживает. С задушенным стоном он опорожняет кишечник, стараясь не слушать и не дышать, но не может не понимать – Санктус поглощает всё, что извергается из тела Кредо. Сосредоточенно и, вероятно, с благоговением. Это мерзко, чудовищно, но Кредо не может не восхищаться силой веры Санктуса. Он сам ни за что не стал бы делать то же самое.  
Его мутит от вони, от чавкающих и хлюпающих звуков, доносящихся из-за спины. Желая, чтобы всё поскорее закончилось, он тужится и вздрагивает, когда Санктус вновь гладит его по бедру. Заставляет себя расслабиться, когда Санктус начинает вылизывать его зад, очищая отверстие снаружи и изнутри. Это почти приятно, но до тошноты постыдно. Кредо стискивает зубы и понимает, что силы возвращаются к нему.  
– Благодарю тебя, Кредо, – произносит Санктус, словно произошедшее доставило ему невероятное удовольствие.  
– Ваше Святейшество, – бормочет Кредо, не зная, что сказать. Ему кажется, что от Санктуса несёт. Он думает, что теперь никогда не избавится от этого впечатления. – Спасибо вам за заботу. Я уже чувствую себя лучше.  
– Ты хочешь прийти в себя, я понимаю. – Санктус прикрывает бёдра Кредо всё тем же куском ткани, и вот за это Кредо в самом деле ему благодарен. – Я оставлю тебя одного. Прислуга ждёт у дверей, ты можешь позвать их в любой момент.  
– Да, Ваше Святейшество. – Кредо приподнимается на локте, демонстрируя, что не врал о своём состоянии.  
– Сегодня ты свободен, но завтра я надеюсь увидеть тебя в своём кабинете как можно раньше, – слышно, что Санктус улыбается. – Как насчёт девяти утра?..  
– Конечно, Ваше Святейшество, – привычно откликается Кредо.  
Он ждёт, пока за Санктусом закроется дверь, а потом садится на кровати и, дотянувшись до меча, кладёт его рядом с собой. В голове ещё немного шумит после ритуала и пережитого запредельного стыда, но какая-то настойчивая мысль пробивается сквозь шум и смятение.  
Она оказывается простой и ужасной: Санктус имеет привычку завтракать именно в девять утра.


End file.
